Electric powered mobile things (EPMTs), for example but not limited to, motor vehicles, boats, trains, and planes, etc., are becoming more popular in our society. There is a need for improved systems and methods for supporting an extensive deployment of such EPMTs, for example, improved systems and methods for battery remediation of EPMT's.